


My Top Man

by LiztParadox



Series: The last angry words to Victor Zsasz [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arc Betrayal is up, Love Confessions, M/M, Martin is fine, One Shot, canon lost part, english is not my first language i must say so, gentle Zsasz, let me know if you can't undestand samething, lost canon part, no pain, oswald is hurt, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiztParadox/pseuds/LiztParadox
Summary: Zsasz is pride for being Oswald's top man but he can't really bear the idea of not knowing what does it exactly mean.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: The last angry words to Victor Zsasz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Top Man

In the next few hours Victor would be taking Martin out from the darkness and danger of the city while Oswald could be protected by useless employees and Headhunter would be a complicated ally for protection for the lack of significant clever work skill. Oswald had locked himself in the office to think about a retaliation plan having few numbers as Sofia, in addition to a full arsenal, find herself found of strong people - Babara, Tabatha, and sadly the feline girl Selina - that had forcedly committed to her.

The whole situation made him miss Victor Zsasz more than he usually does. After only fifteen minutes of separation, he didn't think that Zsasz could be the one to quickly unlock the door of the office he was in.

\- Will be too much to ask you to chill ?

\- God; it's you, Victor!

Both lower their weapons at the same speed as they took them up. Aside, the birdie came with a wide smile of relief, dragging his foot without caring, with all the possible wide loopholes to be attacked as he launches himself towards the good, smiling Victor Zasaz.

\- What do you do here? You were supposed to be taking Martin wherever out of Gotham!

A serious voice, but the face is against every said word. Almost like he glow, he smiles not trying to contain himself. Victor just declines his face down to see his boss' face better, see his blue-grey eyes much better.

\- Can't do everything in a few minutes, boss. Martin is fine, relax.

That accumulation of stress that gathers in such a short time left so quickly that Oswald became very lightly. They were close: a step and a half away. Now, diminished by the stride support of Oswald's cane.

Half step closer to each other against a step apart.

\- I am glad to hear that - saying as if everything were perfect, wonderfully well.  
Sweet voice.

\- May I ask why you are here? - his gaze slips to Zsasz's leather belly; accidentally coming breathless.

Zsasz continues looking at him with the same grotesque intensity as always, a thrill that Oswald got used to. Now, he feels so welcome by these eyes that it was okay if they didn't talk at all.

Lucky, for once in his life, the only one thing Victor Zsasz would be liking to do right now was talking.

\- I'am curious.

\- Curious; - he says - Why?

\- 'bout me being your top man.

That told, the white cheeks flushed hard. Typical fish mouth and wide eyes emerged, and Oswald did not know exactly what to do but notice the proximity between their bodies and try to escape from a complicated situation.

He wasn't prepared to lose the only one who remained by his side, even if it was only for money, just because he said the full truth of his heart. There is a large possibility to be abandoned or used if the matter of something deeper than power were between them. If not for certain.

And Oswald Cobblepot certainly couldn't take it.

He moved his cane and walked to his desk again, Victor stayed where he was but at any second he could approach as the same way as he enters a room - or a private room -, without knocking-excuses.

Cobblepot rest his free hand on the table and turn to Zsasz.

-And, what's the doubt?

Zsasz can easily say that Oswald is on defense. Protecting himself. With the typical open gaze and locked lips defense, a clear change on an attitude that Victor got a lot better at reading; not completely but he knows what is necessary to know.

And that's the point: The deprivation of proximity frustrated him.

He felt a big expectation unfolding itself in pain by the following silent seconds in which an answer should have had come from him. Maybe he was staring way too much when he noticed he hasn't answer, so he came a little bit closer: about three steps; neither near nor far.

He wants to get even closer than this but he saw Oswald take air in and he resented it was a bad sign, so he stopped.

\- I expected you to tell me, boss. Before I go.

With nothing else to do, run, and no courage to lie, Oswald asked back.

\- Do you think I lied?

Victor frowns. No doubts about his words, but now he does.

\- Did you?

He chose the stupid option, Oswald realizes as he closes his eyes tightly.

\- No, Victor. I didn't lie!

However, Victor had approached him without realizing it, even though he wanted to be careful about the other's personal space. But being more an expressive body than a mouth, getting closer was inevitable.  
Oswald feeling's overwhelming for space and also the absence of it.

\- Why do you want to know that much what I meant by that? You are my top man, that's what I mean.

\- I thought Nygma was your top man.

And that was something Oswald didn't know how to react, nor what he feels by the connection he himself made with that sentence: Nygma doesn't work for him anymore, he hasn't even killed with him yet. AND you can't compare yourself to your boss' ex candidates for a relationship! His relationship with Ed was totally unprofessional!

-Victor, I'm your boss and it doesn't make any sense! Nygma was never mine - wasn't my, top ... man.

At that point, in such a large office, Victor did not need to be almost touching Oswald Cobblepot's body. Being less than a step, a breath away, and slight chest pain for self-control; and yet. Zsasz stood like an unshakable wall near an Oswald who was shaking all over, fully leaning against the table and sinking his fingers against the stupidly expensive wood. One more step and the man's knee would be between his up legs.

Though he could leave anytime, it isn't like Victor would kill him for nothing...

Haha. Half hard for sure. In this inconvenient war situation? Not a surprise .

\- You mean, our relationship is purely professional. - Victor said in a low tone and so gentle that it almost seemed like someone else.

Tune which made a half be a full erection sprouting between shaky legs. Victor notices shortly afterward, not giving it much credit; he himself had done this in many strangers occasions without the slightest sexual desire. But Oswald was having issues with sexual tension since the beginning, with this stupid desire that he himself wasn't necessarily unfound for Victor Zsasz, but he never had that inconveniently indiscreet will in the same room as him, in front of him. Getting harder and harder to handle.

Just because a fucking soft voice spelled out.

Such soft closeness.

Soft nicy Victor Zsasz.

-I would like to have a little space to myself if you don't mind, Victor.

\- hu-hum.

Maybe it would be better to think that an erection was an erection and not walk away instead? I mean, there are a lot of things the boss wants and it's not really what he wants or isn't really good for him. And Oswald definitely notice that Victor wouldn't be moving away anytime soon but maybe get closer, because he keeps looking at him candy even though Oswald's eyes are wideout and he is afraid.

-Stop, please. This is so mean...

Then, a candy sensation in Oswald's hips took shape and Victor took a half step forward gathering their groins to clarify his own reasons to the man. In response, air escaped from Oswald's mouth like a contained moan.

\- Victor! - he touched him back.

This was enough to take his body.

\- I love you, boss. - he said into his neck, bitting.

That was enough to him to thrust him his soul.


End file.
